For Love and laptops: a Continuation
by Hogwarts-Honey-Bee
Summary: ok for those of you who read the first 10 chapters... This is the next 10.. for those of you who haven't read the 1st 10.. plz r&r this is VERY good...also if you would like to read the first 10, go to my URL and it's right there... ok R
1. A wee bit o late night chatting

Hey ya'll.... ha I've never said that aloud in my life... sheesh.. ok for all of my reviewersI would like you to PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ OH PLZ add me to your MSN messenger... my email is I luv you all haha and I would like to know all your suggestions...I should also have Yahoo pretty soon so then you'll be able to add me there to.... ok SHOUT OUTS!!!

**Slytherin-girl TF lover-** You got your wish babe! haha here's some late night chatting for yah lol... thanks :)

**just a (hp)fanficfan-** I'm glad you like Draco... He is pretty cute even when he's not trying to be... so yah...Thanks :)

**slyswn28-** Haha... Ralf Domacoy!!! I know... I spent like 1/2 an hour trying to spell something good and came up with that...sheesh.. lol thanks:)

**Pansyfan-** I like seeing Pansy as a smart girl instead of a slut haha... I'm glad you feel the same way thanks:)

ok ladies and germs... the next chapter!!! I do have to warn you though, that this whole chapter will be in Pansy's outlook on things...except for the very end..

**A Wee bit o' Late night chatting- Chapter 11**

Pansy Parkinson was going crazy....

Or so her friends had told her. Actually their correct words had been "Pansy Parkinson, you insane little Git! Get off that damn thing and come down to eat with us or we'll hex you! Too much muggle isn't good for anyone, especially not a pureblood!" but basically they had said she was crazy...

Of course, can anyone really rely on Screaming Gossiping little Slytherin girls?

...She couldn't, that was for sure. Although she had admitted to spending a lot of time on her laptop, it was only because she had a desire to talk to her late night Paramour. He was still nameless and she didn't know too much about him, but to her, he was the best thing that had happened in a long time.

Now as she sat at the Slytherin table, barely touching her food, Pansy Parkinson was confused. She longed for a mans touch again, to have the feel of a boys lips grace across hers. She longed to know the name of this boy, the boy whom she spilled her heart out to almost every night, and into late hours. She longed for so many different things...

But mainly she longed for Draco again....

As much as she denied it to everyone else, she missed him. She missed him so much it made her sick. But he had screwed up, and she wasn't going to forgive him for such a thing. Plus he had moved onto a Mudblood which only made her feel like dirt.

Hermione Granger! ooh how she hated that name. If only she could hex her and the little red-headed slut that she tagged around with. If only she could have gone back in time and kicked the little Slut's ass BEFORE the event had happened, then the detention would have been worth it.

But since that was never bound to happen she would just go on missing him. _Who knows_ she thought _maybe this new friend will be good for me. he seems so sweet and so much kinder than Draco ever was._ She smiled and headed up to her common room.

"Oy!" One of her stupid friends called out to her "Where are you going in such a rush?"

"My room! What's it to you?!" She snapped back. With that, she headed out.

* * *

On her way , she saw Draco, going the opposite derection obviously going to get something to eat. She wondered why he was so late for dinner, but nodded the question off and instead glared at him as he passed. he glared right back not saying a word. The two passed eachother without so much as a "psht"...

After he had passed, Pansy wanted to cry. Why had she looked at him so coldy? Why did she have to go and give him her worst glare ever?...She didn't know. Instead she choked back the tears and smiled. In a few minutes she would be talking to the nicest person and would forget all about Draco.

Pansy practically ran to her room. She turned on her laptop and signed onto yahoo.

And there he was....

....Permafrost-Serpant27....

.......But he wasn't logged on yet......

Her smile quickly faded. He would be on later, but she needed him NOW! She sighed and was about to sign off when a box appeared in the corner of the screen...

..it read YOU'VE GOT MAIL from Permafrost-Serpant27...

Pansy's heart skipped a beat. he had never sent her an email before. She quickly opened her inbox and read his email.

_Dear Pansy,_

_Hey! I might be a little late tonight and I'm sorry for that. I'm a bit busy with my studies and things such as that. I hope you get this and will get on around 11:30... I'll be on then and hopefully we can talk about your little issue. I love helping you out. You seem like the type of person that doesn't deserve what you're going through and I want to make you feel better. haha that sounded a bit cheesy but oh well... I'll see you tonight._

_Love from, Ralf Domacoy... _

_(PS: In case you're slow, that's ,my real name, but I think you already knew that)_

Pansy had never felt such a strange mixture of shock and happiness.... She finally knew his name!!! What an unusual name it was, but She knew it! She squealed with happiness and decided to wait for 11:30. ...

* * *

When it was finally 11:30 a box popped up saying that Permafrost-Serpant27 had signed in.... Pansy quickly clicked the box and started talking.

_**Slytherinrawks16 says-** Hey you! I know your name now! yay!_

_**Permafrost-Serpant27 says-** haha.. I thought you'd like that... I just didn't think it was fair to leave you hanging like that. yup I'm Ralf...lol_

_**Slytheirnrawks16 says-** Well thanks...nice to meet you Ralf... So what's up?_

_**Permafrost-Serpant27 says-** Just thinking about my ex..._

_**Slytherinrawks16 says-** OOH... You have YET to tell me that story!!! Please tell me what happened between you..._

_**Permafrost -Serpant27 says-** It's not THAT interesting... Are you sure you Wanna hear it?_

_**Slytherinrawks16 says-** yes please._

_**Permafrost-Serpant27 says-** ok.. well last summer, we carved our name into a tree and carved a heart around them down by this lake... When Autumn came, the leaves slowly fell off of that tree, and things started going wrong... We would argue a lot and had problems... Then when Winter came, there were no more leaves on that tree, and our relationship just sortof ended... She told me that we weren't right for eachother and that we should try seeing new people...._

At this point, Pansy started to cry...

_**Slytherinrawks16 says-** Wow.. that's beautiful...._

_**Permafrost-Serpent says-** Well I guess... every day I pray for summer so that the leaves will flourish again... _

_............I went to the tree again and found the names carved over.... It's just a blank heart now_

_**Slytherinrawks16 says-** I'm so sorry..._

_**Permafrost-Serpant27 says-** please don't be... I plan to win her back before Summer, so I know that damned tree has nothing to do with it lol..._

_**Slytherinrawks16 says-** I think that's a good goal..._

_**Permafrost-Serpant27 says-** I think it is too..._

_**Slytherinrawks16 says-** I hope you succeed..._

_**Permafrost-Serpant27 says-** Yeah... me too..._

There was a long pause in which point no one said anything.... Pansy finally decided to break it...

_**Slytherinrawks16 says-** So...anything new happen lately?_

_**Permafrost-Serpant27 says-** Well not really, what about yourself?_

_**Slytherinrawks16 says-** I saw my ex-boyfriend in the hall tonight... We glared at eachother horribly...I think he hates me..._

_**Permafrost-Serpant27 says-** I'm sure he doesn't_

_**Slytherinrawks16 says-** How do you figure???_

_**Permafrost-Serpant27 says-** because I don't think anyone could hate someone like you..._

_**Slytherinrawks16 says-** Thanks, but you'd be surprised... I'm not exactly loved around here..._

_**Permafrost-Serpant27 says-** Well maybe that's because you haven't opened up to them. if you did, I know everyone would love you..._

_**Slytherinrawks16 says-** I don't think so... I mean you don't know how full-of-gossip my school is... and it doesn't help that I'm in the most hated house in school..._

_**Permafrost-Serpant27 says-** Well... you may not believe this, but I know exactly what you mean... I'm not very "liked" at my school either.._

_**Slytherinrawks16 says-** How is that possible??? You're one of the nicest people I know..._

_**Permafrost-Serpant27 says-** SEE?! You see that?... That's exactly what i don't get about you...lol_

_**Slytherinrawks16 says-** lol! Ok you win...sheesh_

_**Permafrost-Serpant27 says-** This may be awkward for you but... Do you plan on ever getting back with your ex???_

Pansy had no idea what to tell him.

_**Slytherinrawks16 says-** Well...he screwed up pretty bad... I don't think so... but only time will tell I guess.... _

_**Permafrost-Serpant27 says-** oh.... well thats your decision and I respect everything you have to say.... _

_**Slytherinrawks16 says-** Thanks... You don't know how badly i wish he hadn't though..._

_**Permafrost-Serpant27 says-** Hadn't what?_

_**Slytherinrawks16 says-** Screwed up..._

_**Permafrost-Serpant27 says-** oh.. why is that?_

_**Slytherinrawks16 says-** Because then we would still be together... and none of this silly fighting would be going on and I'd still have him in my arms...lol I'm probably boring you to death..._

_**Permafrost-Serpant27 says-** not at all... I'm going through the same thing, remember?..._

_**Slytherinrawks16 says-** well... I'd better get some sleep... we have a test in potions tomorrow... lord I hate that class...Plus I need to forget about him for a while..._

_**Permafrost-Serpant27 says-** That's fine.. I know how you feel... I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?_

_**Slytherinrawks16 says-** Ok.. listen thanks...for everything..._

_**Permafrost-Serpant27 says-** You're welcome ..night Pansy...pleasant dreams..._

_**Slytherinrawks16 says-** Goodnight Ralf..._

_**Permafrost-Serpant27 has signed off**_

_**Slytherinrawks16 has signed off**_

Pansy laid back onto her pillow and started to cry. Why had Ralf asked her about that? She wished he hadn't, it had only caused more waterworks.... _Why am I crying?_ she asked herself. _Pansy Parkinson stop crying this instant!_

but she couldn't stop. She missed Draco more than ever and not even Ralf Domacoy himself, could help her think otherwise...

Little did she know, Ralf Domacoy wasn't trying to help her forget , and that a boy from Slytherin had just signed off Yahoo as well, and was crying in the boys dorm, not far from her.

* * *

Draco was losing all hope. He needed to get his act together and stop crying but he just couldn't . _I'll talk to Hermione first thing in the morning_ he assured himself_ She'll fix it, that bookworm_. he lied back and stared at the ceiling, not wanting sleep, and desperatley wanting Pansy in his arms at that very moment...

**I know!!! a little sappy... but it will get better! And I won't leave you hanging too long I promise!!! review plz!!!**


	2. I know something You don't know!

**Hey you peeps! Guess what the heck happened! My computer got a virus! OMG I know right?.. so anyhow we got it fixed and now I can keep adding chapters to this story! and I was NEVER planning on stopping so abruptly but thats the way it goes... so yah I'm back and ready for more writing! yayness! ok this is the fricken 12th chapter I believe, IF you've read the first part! if you haven't (and your all confused right now) then it's only the 2nd one haha...**

Hey! special shout out to** just a (hp)fanficfan**... so sorry you had to wait so long haha... I promise the computer thing wont happen again.. k?.. thanks for STILL reviewing haha... luv ya xoxoxo

**OMGee thanks to all of you who FOUND this continuation haha... plz oh plz if you've never read the FIRST story.. go back and read it.. it makes a whole lot more sense I promise! and it's good so yes get off your lazy bum and go read the first ten chapters haha!**

**Chapter 12 (I think)" I Know something you don't know"**

The next morning Draco awoke with a pounding headache and sweat covering his entire body. The night had not been a peaceful one and he wished that it was Saturday so he didn't have to come face to face with Pansy... It killed him to lie to her like this, but if he wanted to win her back, that was the way it had to be...

He decided that a half a minute more of lounging in bed was out of the question. he got up and walked out of the dorm and into the bathroom. A nice hot shower sounds great right about now he thought perhaps it would feel even better if Pansy was still mine.

He proceeded to take a shower. He stepped into the spray and let it run over his body as if he expected the water to drown his problems.

He reached for his apple shampoo. as he lathered it through his hair, the scent of sweet green apples filled the shower. _This would smell even better if Pansy was the one running fingers through my hair_ he thought. A tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

Hermione woke up instantaneously. She didn't know why she had woken up so fast but shrugged it off and began getting ready for her classes. As she got ready, a stereo in the corner of the room played muggle music that she had brought from home.

Wake up tired, Monday morning sucks

It's way too early to catch a bus

Why conform without a fuss

Daddy Daddy no! I don't Wanna go to school!

(Woo!)

I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare

Meet Juliet or Malvolio

Feel for once what it's like to rebel now

I Wanna break out let's go!

Hermione started dancing around the room with such vigor. She began to sing along

"Teachers treat us all like clones

sit up straight, take off your headphones

I don't blame them they get paid

Money, Money Woo lots of Money, Money woo!

I don't need-"

"What the hell are you doing Granger!" Hermione stopped and spun around to see Draco Malfoy smirking at her "Practicing for dance team tryouts?"

"Oh bloody, would you just leave and let me get dressed?" she snapped, her cheeks turning pink.

Draco smirked again and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Hermione got dressed quickly and met him on the Gryffindor staircase. "Now what is it that you wanted so badly that made you sneak up on me like that while I was getting ready for class?" she asked him sternly.

Draco sighed "Pansy is taking a real liking to Ralf..."

Hermione smiled "That's supposed to be good..." she told him.

"Well what do I do when she finds out it's me? What if she's disappointed?"

"She won't be..."

"Hermione! What if she really expects Ralf to be this great awesome guy that's so much better than me?"

"She wont!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Draco was beginning to get annoyed. She wasn't answering any of his questions like he'd hoped she would "Don't you believe in the 'what-ifs'?" he asked.

Hermione smiled "Don't you get it?" she asked him "When Pansy realizes it's you, it won't matter because she'll know that it was YOU who wrote all those nice things about her... and it was YOU who said all those things that made her laugh...she'll realize that the perfect 'Ralf' had been you all along and she'll take a moment to realize that you're all she's ever wanted..." Hermione paused a minute.

"wait..." she went back into her bedroom. She came out moment's later clutching a round ball. "Give this to her..." She thrust it into Draco's hands.

Draco looked confused "What is it?"

"It's a fortune ball..." Hermione explained "Fortune balls aren't to tell people their fortunes, it's to guide them in the right direction...watch" she took the ball back and held it in her right palm "I do this because I'm right-handed" she explained. She proceeded to gently stroke the top of the ball "Raindrops, Shadows, traces of light, lead me down, the path that's right!" she tapped the ball three times. Draco snickered.

She looked up at him "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"That silly poem!"

"It's not a poem Malfoy! It's a spell!

"Whatever flys your broom Granger..."

Hermione shot him a glare "Anyway" she proceeded "Fortune ball, what should I do when pesky boys undermind me?"

There was a blue swirl within the ball and a few seconds later, words appeared inside it. Hermione read them aloud.

_If you want to go ahead_

_curse them with a spell instead_

_but If you prefer civil acts_

_then prove them wrong and hit them back_

Hermione smiled "see.. it tells you which path to take..." she handed it back to him "Put this somewhere, where you know she'll find it... I already have another one so this one's no loss at all to me..."

Draco looked at her surprised "How much do they cost?' he asked.

"Why?"

"Because I want to pay for it..."

"Draco it's a gift... You don't need to..."

"How much Hermione?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"How much?"

"Two bronze nuts!" Hermione smiled. Oooh, she was stubborn.

Draco gave her an 'oh-please' look "No...seriously...how much did it cost?"

Hermione sighed "Three Galleons..."

Draco smirked and fumbled through his pocket. he pulled out Three galleons and gave them to Hermione. "Now I won't feel guilty and you can buy another one..."

"But I just told you it was no loss to me.."

"It doesn't matter...It was yours and now it's not..."

Hermione sighed and knew that this would be a battle she wouldn't win. "fine...We'll speak no more of this ok?"

"Fine with me..." Draco smirked.

* * *

Pansy stumbled into potions class looking like something the cat drug in.

"Wow Pansy!" Blaise Zabini said as she took a seat next to him "you look like something the cat drug in this morning!" he smiled evilly.

Pansy flipped him the bird and set her head down on her books "I couldn't sleep last night...what with this test coming up and all..." she lied.

"yeah i know what you mean" Blaise stated "I couldn't sleep either but hey!" he shrugged his shoulders "How can someone sleep when they've got so many people to please and so little time?" he smirked. Pansy couldn't help but crack a smile. Blaise's smirk reminded her of Draco, as almost all smirks did.

At that moment as if she was calling out to him, Draco Malfoy entered potions with Hermione right behind him. She HATED that bushy-haired Gryffindor. She hated how Draco was so stuck up on her, she hated how pretty she was. She just plain HATED her!

"You two were almost late!" Pansy shot in their derection. "You might want to plan your trips to the closet ahead of time so you know exactly how much time you have!" this caused some of the students to laugh. Hermione shot Pansy a look that could melt an iceberg.

"You know i wouldn't do that pansy...I have more class then you" Hermione smirked. Draco noticed the smirk, and how he had never seen this woman smirk. He laughed. _I've taught her well_ he thought.

"And just what are YOU laughing at Draco Malfoy!" Pansy snapped.

Draco shot her the same look Hermione had sent only seconds before. "Nothing Pansy...don't you have some innocent boyfriend to dump or something!' he shot back at her.

Pansy turned bright red "For your information Draco," she said "I am single.. although I have been talking to one of the most amazing guys ever!"

Blaise grinned 'ME?"

Pansy sighed "No not you, you mad lush!"

Blaise sighed "damn...who then?" he asked.

Pansy smiled and blushed..."His name is Ralf Domacoy...but that's ALL I'm saying..." at this point Pansy turned to her schoolwork and left Blaise confused.

Draco looked over at Blaise. _oh God_ he thought _He's got that look in his eyes like he's trying to figure something out..._

He was right about this. Blaise's lips were moving slightly and his eyes were descended to the ceiling. he was chewing on his quill and thinking hard. Suddenlythe dark-haired slytheringasped and turned to Draco. He gave him an 'OH-MY-GOD!" look.

He knew...

He knewthat Ralf Domacoy was actually Draco Malfoy mixed around.

_Fuck..._

Draco began to sweat. he shot Blaise a 'DONT-TELL-PANSY-I'M-BEGGING-YOU!' look. but Blaise just smiled widely.

"I know" he mouthed in Draco's derection.he seemed proud or something.

Draco scowled "After class" he mouthed back.

Blaise nodded and the two of them went back to work.

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?... haha it's not too long but it will hafta do... I PROMISE to update soon... sorry about the computer thing! luv you all xoxo...plz plz plz LOTSA reviews!**


	3. Of Fortune Balls and Blaise

**YES! I've done it.. I've finally DONE it! Guess what I've done?( _I've invented a light that plugs into the sun_...haha I love that poem...)...I've thought up the PERFECT ending to my story... which one you ask?.. Well like I'm going to tell you haha... ok...kewl...this is awesome! Yay**

* * *

**Chapter 13- Of Fortune Balls and Blaise Zabini**

Draco didn't know what to think. Hermione had made him swear up and down that no one else could find out. But he didn't exactly TELL Blaise anything, he just sortof figured it out on his own. Damn, that boy was witty.

Draco sighed as he saw Blaise strut out of potions, grinning from ear to ear. "I knew it, I just KNEW it..." he smiled as he stopped to talk to Draco. "Is that why you spent all those nights typing like crazy?' he asked.

Draco smiled "No Blaise, I was looking up porn!"

"Really? Aww man brotherly love here... what kind?"

"I was kidding!" Draco spat. "Look... you HAVE to keep this to yourself, got it?...Not a word to anyone, Blaise!" he searched Blaises eyes for any sign of Sincerity, and actually found it.

Blaise shrugged, "You got it buddy.." he smiled "So tell me everything.."

Draco proceeded to tell him the long story of the breakup, the Hermione, The online chatting, and everything else.

"-And then she told you and..." Draco paused to raise an eyebrow at him "You figured it out SOMEHOW... Damn Blaise, all of that knowledge could be put to great use in your classes..."

"Fuck classes!" Blaise stated "Knowledge is the key to getting women, my friend..." he smirked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes of COURSE it is, Blaise..."

"What, you don't think so?"

"I didn't say that..."

"But you were thinking it..."

"Ok seriously," Draco interrupted. "Now that you know about the whole fiasco, I need you to do me a favor" he pulled a round thing out of his pocket and shoved it into Blaises, before anyone could see. "Just...give that to pansy...say it's a gift ok?"

Blaise shrugged his shoulders. "Sweet...but what was it?" he asked feeling around in his pocket and touching the smooth round Fortune ball.

"It's called a Fortune ball" Draco explained. "It helps you choose which path to go down. It should be of some use to her, just don't say it's from me ok?"

"Agreed" Blaise said. "I'll get right on that then...later"

"Later" Draco replied as Blaise left for the Slytherin Common room. He was just about to leave for the great hall, when he was stopped by a very frustrated Hermione.

"What?" Draco asked "What's wrong?"

Hermione was red in the cheeks "Why in bloody hell would you give Blaise Zabini the Fortune ball?" she spit daggers at him.

Draco sighed "Because pansy told him about Ralf, and now he knows everything..." he rolled his eyes "I don't know how he un-jumbled my fake name, but he did."

Hermione placed one hand on her forehead. "Will this be a big problem?" she asked.

Draco shook his head "Not in the least... Blaise wouldn't rat on me.. infact he's going to pretend to give the ball to pansy as a 'gift'..."

"Ok good..."

With that Hermione turned on her heel and walked away from him.

"God I hope this doesn't screw anything up!' she told herself.

* * *

Blaise entered the common room, searching for Pansy. He spotted her on a couch. "Oy! Parkinson!" he shouted, waving a hand at her. She saw him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"C'mere..."

She got up off of the couch and walked towards Blaise slowly. "What can I do for you, Blaise?" she asked him.

Blaise smiled "I wanted to give you something." He took the Fortune Ball out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Oh My a Fortune ball!" she exclaimed "Oh wow, how much did this cost?"

_Shit!_ Blaise thought_ How much DID it cost DRACO? _

"It's not important!" _Nice save Blaise Zabini_... "Do you like it?"

"I love it... but why?"

"Because," Blaise answered, searching his brain for an answer. "You have troubles choosing things, and this might help you..." he smiled, but the smile wasn't for her. _Blaise, you are one great Draco-butt-saving best friend _he thought.

Pansy raised an eyebrow at him, for a second time, and kindly responded "Well, thank you, I guess..." She twirled the ball in her hands "It's very thoughtful..."

With that, Blaise nodded and headed back down to find Draco.

* * *

Hermione was frustrated and she didn't know why. perhaps it was because Ron and Harry were playing exploding snaps, and every few minutes, a loud explosion was heard throughout the common room. Perhaps it was because she had received low marks on her Potions test. Or maybe it was the fact that her computer had caught a virus.

"Damned, no-good, Prat-covered, bloody, ruddy Piece of shit!" she yelled as she slammed the notebook shut.

Her day hadn't gone as planned, and now, she was trying to type a letter to her friends back home and couldn't do it!

With almost all hope lost, she went to find Draco, and a proper working computer.

* * *

Draco was online. He busily chatted with Pansy.

_**Slytherinrawks16 says- Yeah Today was interesting... someone in my house gave me a really neat gift. A Fortune Ball. **_

_**Permafrost-Serpant27 says- Really? I heard those were expensive... Have you asked it any questions yet?**_

**_Slytherinrwaks16 says- Oh yes TONS! I asked it what I should eat for supper and it responded "Chile, Steak, Chicken or beans, a meals not a meal without lots of protein"...haha isn't that funny?_**

**_Permafrost-Serpant27 says- haha...that's great..._**

At this point Hermione walked in on Draco, giving him a fright "What the hell? How'd you get the password?" he asked.

"I've been up here before you Git! may I please use your computer?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to email my friends back home..."

"Well it can wait, I'm talking to Pansy.."

Hermione rolled her eyes "oh..." she said, and sat down on the bed next to him.

_**Slytherinrawks16 says- Hey! guess what?**_

_**Permafrost-Serpant27 says- What?**_

_**Slytherinrawks16 says- I got into a small Brawl with my ex today...**_

Draco winced at her typed words... To be called her "ex" like that was almost unbearable. Hermione took note of his pain and offered a hand on his shoulder. "It will all work out... I promise..." she told him.

Draco nodded, even though his hope was almost out. The "small brawl" was un-called for, and he knew it.

**_Permafrost-Serpant27 says- I'm sorry to hear that? Are you ok?_**

**_Slytherinrawks16 says- Oh I'm great... the gift from my friend has cheered me up a great lot... it's very entertaining. _**

**_Permafrostserpant27 says- That's good... I'd hate to see you sad..._**

**_Slytherinrawks16 says- awww...thank you so much Ralf... You're a great person, do you know that?_**

Hermione snorted and Draco shot her a glare. "Shut up you!" he snapped.

Hermione shrugged but kept quiet.

**_Permafrost-Serpant27 says- I'm glad you think so... I have to go right now... you don't mind do you?_**

_**Slytherinrawks16 says- of course not... but what for?**_

_**Permafrost-Serpant27 says- My friend needs to send a letter...**_

**_Slytherinrawks16 says- all right... I'll talk to you later then... buh bye!_**

_**Permafrost-Serpant27 says- Bye Pansy... stay sweet...**_

_**Permafrost-Serpant27 has signed off**_

Draco turned to Hermione "This is kept on the DOWN LOW..."

Hermione looked confused "What?' she asked.

"ME doing a good deed..." he smirked...

Hermione smiled "Agreed..."

After Hermione had written her letter, she sent it and turned to Draco "I have a question for you..."

"What?" he asked.

"This Blaise thing wont ruin plans will it?"

"Hermione Granger, we've been through this! No, Blaise is my friend, he won't tell anyone..."

"Ok just checking!" she threw her hands up in surrender. "Sorry..."

Draco smirked "Shut up..." he told her.

"Excuse me?"

"You worry too much about too many things... for once, can't you let things be the way they are?"

"I have morals Mr. Malfoy..." Hermione said Matter-of-factly..."I don't expect you to follow mine, so Don't expect me to follow yours... deal?"

Draco scowled "no...not deal... Let things go, you'll feel a lot better" he looked her in the eyes "I promise..."

Hermione smiled and got up "I'm going to bed..." she left him with a "goodnight Draco" and was gone.

Draco shook his head "Damn Granger... so stubborn! It's a good thing she's helping me with something like this...she wont give up..."

That Night Draco fell asleep to his music and dreamed about being together with pansy again, As is Radio swooned with the sound of rock...

_Lets go down now_

_into the darkness_

_of your thought_

_Hurry up now_

_you're waiting for_

_us to fall_

_fall to pieces now_

_Silence in_

_Black and white_

_falling foreword as she_

_walks towards the light _

_I'm outside of your window _

_with my radio_

* * *

**Ok kinda short but oh well... haha and I'm aware that the song is kinda jumbled.. but oh well...you'll survive I promise...REVIEW PLZ!**


	4. Collision and the Thoughts Afterward

**Finally Folks...I've been busy with my new story... but I'm still very, very much into this one! DONT FRET!**

**Here's the 14th Chapter!**

**Chapter 14- Collision and the thoughts Afterward.**

Blaise Zabini walked through the Corridors in search of Draco. He wasn't anywhere to be found, not that Blaise was straining himself looking or anything. Blaise wondered why Draco felt like this about a girl? He'd never acted like this with any other girl before. What was so special about Pansy Parkinson.

Sure, she was beautiful, that was no lie. But there were so many other beautiful women out there for Draco to play. Why was he so caught up on this one?

Blaise shrugged "More for me..." he mumbled, smirking.

Blaise was pulled from his thoughts as he collided into a mass of amazing smelling bushy brown hair, making whoever owned it drop their heavy armful of books. "Oh Shit, Granger, watch it..." he snapped, not meaning to sound so crabby.

"Oh Bloody...sorry about that Blaise..." Hermione went pink in the cheeks, and started to pick up her things. He bent down to help her. As their hands reached for the same paper, Blaise felt his hand touch hers. He pulled back a little. "Uhh...sorry..."

_What the hell is THAT!_ he asked, as a shiver flew up his spine at the touch.

_Why did THAT happen?..._

Hermione blushed. "Oh... ummm..." she said "I-it's ok..."

He decided to shrug it off. He eyed her, as she frantically swept up her homework. "Watch it next time, Granger..." he snapped, before walking off and leaving her there.

* * *

Hermione was in frantic search for Draco, and a computer. Hers was still in repair, and she was in desperate need of one.

_Where is that boy?_ she asked herself, carrying a huge load of books in her arms. _He's nowhere to be found._

She was pulled from her thoughts as she collided with a mass of black and green clothing. She noticed who ever inhabited them smelled wonderful... fresh and something aqueous.

"Oh Shit, Granger, watch it..." Blaise had snapped at her.

"Oh Bloody...sorry about that, Blaise..." she said, going pink and bending down to pick up her mess of grade-A papers. She contemplated why Blaise had been walking so fast.

He had bent down t help her. She felt his hand cover hers for a moment, then felt it pull away.

For a brief second, she had wished it would have stayed there...

What am I SAYING? she asked herself.

"Watch it next time, Granger..." he had snapped at her, getting up quickly and walking away.

Hermione shook the thought out of her head. No...it's Blaise, he'll never be anything more than a Slytherin jerk. she thought.

She gathered up her things and went to find Draco. She wasn't phased by his hurtful words, not in the least. or so she thought...

* * *

Draco woke up from his nap, to the sight of Blaise hovering over him. The boy had a smug smile on his face.

"Wakey, Wakey eggs and bakey!" Blaise exclaimed, jumping on the bed.

Draco screamed and jumped out of the bed. "Don't do that Fucker! Bloody Hell, Blaise, are you trying to kill me?" he eyed his best friend's smug smile. "What?...Blaise, Bloody Hell, what?" he asked.

Blaise smirked "You should think before taking naps, you know..." he eyed Draco's computer.

"You're girlfriend is calling for you..." he informed him.

Draco jumped up and ran over to the computer. "Shit he mumbled. Pansy had been wanting to talk to him. He looked at his screen and found that she had already signed off, but had left him a message.

**_Slytherinrawks16 has sent you a message._**

Draco opened the message.

_**Dear Ralf,**_

**_Hey, why didn't you respond to my IM? You're signed on. Is everything ok? _**

_No, everything is NOT ok_. He thought. He read the rest of the message.

**_Anyhow, I just wanted to see if you could talk, but maybe something is wrong. I do have a question for you, though, if it's not too much trouble. _**

**_How can I tell if a guy likes me? I mean, there's this one guy here, and his name is Blaise. He flirts with me a lot. He's the one who gave me the fortune ball. Do you think he likes me? I asked the fortune ball and it said 'A secret is behind my telling, just make sure you know this fact, sure a Slytherin boy may like you, but Blaise is a fat chance' _**

_**what do you think it means?**_

_**Love from, Pansy**_

Draco's heart fluttered and dropped down into his stomach. "Err...Blaise..." his breath increased "She thinks you like her..."

Blaise raised an eyebrow "Come again?" he asked, jumping up and reading the message for himself. When he had finished, he laughed "HA! as if!..." he said, laying back onto the bed and laughing. "If she knew the thing was from you, she wouldn't be asking you about it you know..." he informed him.

Draco sighed "She wouldn't have accepted it, Blaise, think outside the box for a sec here..." he rolled his eyes.

Blaise laughed "That ball is right though..." he said "That would be a fat chance...what with you hung up on her and everything."

Draco smiled "yeah, I suppose...but you know what this means right?"

"What?"

"You're going to have to stop flirting so much?"

"Say what!" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lay off. You have to show her you don't like her..."

Blaise frowned "But...the ladies, Draco, the ladies..."

Draco sighed, getting a bit annoyed with him "Just take her off your bloody Ladies list Dammit! I love her! Don't you see that!" he snapped.

Blaise shrugged "Ok, but this isn't going to be pretty..." he sighed.

At that moment there was a knock on the door, followed by a turn of the knob, as Hermione entered.

Blaise glared at her, remembering what had happened "How'd YOU get in here?" he asked.

Hermione smirked at him "I have my ways..." she spit daggers at him, turning away. "Draco, can I use your computer for a sec?"

"What for?"

"What do you bloody think for!" she asked, "I need to write to my folks..."

Draco sighed, "Fine, whatever!" he pushed the computer towards her. She smiled.

"Thanks..."

Blaise eyed her, as she bent down to type. She was quite pretty, with a nice butt and a tiny waist. Her mid-driff was showing, revealing her toned tummy. Up North, her breasts weren't bad either. Nice and not too small. And her hair...the way it had smelled had been wonderful, if not amazing. yes she was-

Blaise shook his head vigorously. He wasn't about to make a move on a Gryffindor. It just wasn't the Slytherin way. All Gryffindors were bloody Prats. he nodded in agreement with himself.

Draco smirked, as he watched his friend check her out "What are you nodding about?" he asked, eyeing Blaise.

Blaise scowled "Nothing..." he mumbled.

_Oh well._ Blaise thought, _Even if I had decided to make a pass on her, which I'm NOT...She wouldn't have me. She's too much of a prude._ He smirked to himself.

Hermione had been typing to her parents, trying very hard to keep her mind on the letter and not Blaise. When there hands had touched, she had felt her stomach flutter. When her eyes had met his lovely blue ones...well...she had felt-

She pulled herself away from those thoughts. No...It wouldn't happen. She wouldn't let it happen and neither would he. She shrugged it off and went on typing. When she had finished, she got up. "Thanks Draco...talk to you tomorrow, I guess..."

She turned to Blaise, and smiled sarcastically , not knowing what to say.

Blaise smiled back "Pleasure 'running into' you again..." he said "No pun intended..."

In spite of herself, Hermione laughed at his joke. "I'll see you later..."

"Bye Granger!" Draco called, as she left. When she was gone, he smirked at his friend "You don't hide shit very well..." he informed him.

Blaise felt his ears turn red. "Shut it, Draco! She's a Gryffindor Git!" he snapped, burying his head underneath his pillow.

* * *

**YAY! Fun chapter huh? yup, so know you all can stop contemplating over whether or not Pansy and Draco are getting back together. dun dun dun!**


	5. Lions, Serpents, and Night Vision Potion...

**Hey! next chapter! woo and hoo! just a forewarning though, most of this is Blaise and Mione again...BUT this story is about Draco and Pansy and will stay that way! I promise! Just one more real big chapter dedicated to the ZabiniGranger fluff!**

**Chapter 15- Lions, Serpents, and Night Vision Potions**

Hermione walked down the halls, a skip in her step. She had just finished Transfiguration, accomplishing the extremely hard task of turning a plate of buttered bread into a flowing group of butterflies. Having completed it with yet another A for the day, she was feeling pretty good about herself.

She smiled. Blaise had sat only feet away from her, managing to turn his slices into Sweetrolls with wings. She had smiled at him, and he had grinned back, a pink tint to his ears.

She walked down the halls, dreading her next class. Anyone who knew Hermione, also knew that she wasn't one to hate a class...that is unless it was Potions. She sighed entering the room. It was occupied by Slytherins and Gryffindors, as it always was. She took her usual seat beside Harry, looking around to see Blaise sitting with Pansy. They were exchanging pleasant conversation, or at least as pleasant as Slytherins could get. Behind them sat Draco, eyeing them every once in a while. His eyes showed pain, frustration, and want...Hermione knew the third feeling quite well whilst staring at Blaise Zabini...

wait...what was she saying?... She did not like Blaise that way...He was a Slytherin Serpent, who knows what could come of it?

She sighed, turning back around in her seat and taking out her quills and parchment, as Snape entered the classroom, closing all of the windows and blowing out every candle besides his own. A few shouts of protest were heard, as well as a loud THUMP from where Neville's desk would've been. Hermione stifled a small giggle, hearing him wince in pain. Poor Neville, always hurting himself. The Clumsy old Bloke.

"Silence..." Snape beckoned, holding the candle close to his face, so they could see him. It was an eerie sight. "Now as you all know, today is the due date for your completed night vision potions to be turned in. Now, normally I would just have you all take your own...but Today," he grinned "We're going to try something a bit different...I'd like you to take the potion of the person sitting opposite of you."

_OH NO!_ Hermione thought. Harry wasn't all that good in this class. Who knows what the potion might do to her.

She felt for his hand and found it "Harry..." she pleaded grabbing it in the darkness "Please tell me you've changed your ways and made a working potion."

She heard him sigh "Hermione...If I'd known he was going to make us do this, I would've tried a bit harder..." he said, replacing his hand with a vile."I'm sorry...I didn't know... You know me..I wouldn't try in this class if it meant getting all A's everywhere else..."

Hermione winced.

"Damn you..." she mumbled to him, before opening the vile and drinking it down. It tasted good...that was always a bad sign.

She felt her eyes begin to water, as a cooling sensation swept over them. Still, not a good sign.

"Ack!" She heard Harry in the darkness "Hermione...your potion is burning my eyes...and it tasted filthy!" he complained.

She gulped "I was afraid of that..." she sighed "I believe that's what a working potion does, Harry..."

She then heard the sounds of other students. Some of them were able to see, but Hermione couldn't see a thing. "All right students!" Snape bellowed over them "I want you to walk around the classroom for a while...If you knock things over, you'll lose points on your potions...and if you break anything, I will be taking points..." Hermione couldn't see him, but she knew his eyes had darted toward each and every one of them. A shiver ran up her back, as she pulled herself up from the desk, feeling her way around the dark room.

She was beginning to grow annoyed with the bumping into others, and the laughing from those who could see. Ron happened to be one of the Lucky few.

"Oy! Hermione..." he said, tapping her on the shoulder "Come catch me..."

"Oh shove off Ron!"

"No really, try and catch me!"

"I will NOT..."

"Why Not? Is it because you can't..oh what's the word...See?"

At this point, she had taken a swing at the air where she had decided Ron must've been, only to have him move away at the exact moment. Damn his Quidditch reflexes!

"Granger...five points from Gryffindor, for attempting to hit another student under the affects of a potion..." She heard Snape growl "And Longbottom...I will not have you breaking any more cauldrons...ten more points for Gryffindor, you Clumsy Dolt..."

She sighed, as plenty of moans were heard throughout the room. This was getting to be really annoying, it was giving her the biggest headache.

"All right everyone..." Snape finally said. "The potion should be wearing off right now...I would like all of you to take your seats and as soon as everyone has done that, You will grade your partners potions...Then I will grade them, to make sure you haven't lied...so don't even think about trying to get away with it..." He threatened.

Hermione sighed, feeling around, and making her way back to the front of the room. But before she could get there, someone or something had run into her...well obviously someone...Someone who smelled great by the way...fresh and something aqueous...She knew that smell, but who did it belong to?

She felt around the persons Robes, not knowing "Oh excuse me..." she whispered before trying to get around the person. But they just stood there, not even moving for her. She huffed "Excuse me...I can't see anything and need to get back to my desk, if you don't mind..."

Who was this?

It was then that she felt whoever it was, place their hands on her face and plant a kiss on her lips. She froze in shock, as the persons lips met hers then pulled away quickly. Before she knew what had hit her, the candles had flickered back on, and Hermione had found out that she was the only one still standing...and in the middle of the class no doubt. She blushed.

"Miss Granger..." Snape said, eyeing her "There is never an appropriate time for causing trouble for want of attention, but I'm sure you can think of a few better places to cause chaos, then in my classroom...Five more points from Gryffindor..."

"But sir-"

"Let's not make it ten!" he snapped "Now Take your seat Granger..."

She sat down in her original seat, looking around. Well, that had been awkward. Who had kissed her? And why?

She searched the room for any signs of an answer, but found nothing, besides the occasional rubbing of ones eyes, or Blaise sitting with Pansy again, reading what looked like a small piece of parchment. She watched him roll his eyes, before turning back and facing front. She sighed. Well, no one seemed to be the culprit at the moment. She would find out later, she supposed.

* * *

Blaise was sitting with Pansy, talking about her last trip to Hogsmead and how she'd bought a countless amount of Dresses, how she'd had her Family come into town and so on...

_Honestly_ he thought _What does he see in her? She's a material girl for Bloody sakes!_

Of course Draco was a material Boy...so it worked out, he supposed. He sighed, not being able to see anything for the time being and listening to Snape beckon on about switching potions. Kewl...Pansy was good at this subject. Maybe he'd actually be able to see.

He smiled, trading potions with her. "Bottoms up..." he said, drinking half the vile.

"Ugh!" he stated, wanting to spit it out. It tasted awful! When the burning sensation came to his eyes, he shut them tightly "Agh! That fucking hurts!" he told Pansy, before getting a smack on the back of the head and a "Watch your mouth!" from her.

After a few minutes of the burning sensation, it finally subsided and he was free to open his eyes. When he did, the most hilarious sight was set before him. Hermione Granger was stumbling around, trying to make her way through the room. It was as if she was blind or something.

Then he felt his hands grow hot, as The Weasel King messed with her. Why did he feel like that?...He didn't know. But for some reason, seeing her try and punch him like that and miss, made him want to finish her task for her.

He made his way over to her, wanting to say something, but not quite able to. He watched her feel around for things and objects, and sighing. She looked quite silly...and yet something about the way she stumbled made her look adorable...

...wait...had he just said that?...

He heard Snape inform them that the potion was to wear off soon enough, and that they should all make their way back to their seats.

Blaise jumped slightly as she bumped into him. He felt himself go red in the ears, but she couldn't see, so it didn't matter.

"Oh excuse me..." she told him. He didn't move...He just looked down at her, contemplating over whether he should commit to what was on his mind. He saw her shift.

"Excuse me...I can't see anything, and I'd like to get back to my desk if you don't mind..." she snapped at him.

He smirked, still not moving. Instead he did something else. Looking around first to make sure no one saw him, he placed his hands on her cheeks and planted a kiss on her soft lips, at the exact moment the potion began to wear off. He found his way back to his seat, watching as the lights were turned back on, and Hermione was still standing in the middle of the classroom, obviously in shock as to who had done that.

Blaise smirked again. Oh what a kiss that had been...She smelled amazing...her hair, her lips, her eyes-

He was pulled from his thoughts by a tap on the shoulder from Draco. The other Slytherin boy passed a note to him, and Blaise read it to himself...

_A Gryffindor Git huh?...is that why you_

_just locked lips with her? Don't think_

_I didn't see you..._

_I knew you liked her, Zabini..._

_-Draco-_

He sighed, folding the note and putting it in his pocket. Turning around, he saw Draco smirking at him.

"Shut it..." he mouthed, going red in the cheeks.

**LOL! yeah, I know...off the subject of Pansy and Draco.. The next chapter will be all about them I promise...**


	6. What do you mean you hate Gryffindors?

Yay! New Chapter! Ok I am SO glad you guys are liking this story. It makes me happy! grins

Here...I'm mean because I didn't do this earlier or in a lot of the Chapters but heroes my SHOUT OUTS (lol):

**Princessugar:** I KNOW They're so cute! It's nice to see them that way, instead of the way the Gryffindors interpret them, isn't it?

**Miss Boreanaz88:** Awww, I'm so glad you liked it! XD They're too cute, right?

**obsezzionzzz:** I read your story! It's good:P Thanks for your review!

**Slytherin-girl TF lover:** haha yes, I got the idea a little later than I liked to, but HERMIONE and BLAISE, YAY! lol...you got ur wish babe! of course, I'd been planning the ending forever but yeah...

**slyswn28:** lol Granbini...yes, yes it is! THX so much for the review! XD

**Rupertissexy:** lol thanks for your review... and you're right! Rupert IS sexy! He's so hott! lol

**just a (hp) fanficfan:** Yes, I finally updated! I've been busy lol...thanks for the review, Im glad all of you are liking it... :D

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR REVIEWING!

Ok onward to the next chapter!

**Chapter 16- "What do you mean you hate Gryffindors?"**

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room, watching Pansy from across the room. She was talking to Millicent Bulstrode about the Yule ball. He overheard them talking about what they were going to wear.

"I have this REALLY nice New blue dress, I'm thinking of wearing...but I don't know, maybe it's too flashy..."

"Oh Bullstrode, nothing will be too flashy...It's the Yule Ball, people come in so many different colors."

"I suppose you're right...so what are you wearing?"

"Oh I don't know...I haven't even really looked for one, actually."

"You Don't know? Parkinson, what's wrong with you? It's not that far away!"

"It's bloodythree months from now!" Pansy had snapped at Millicent, causing her to jump. "Besides, I don't really feel like going this year..." she muttered, leaning back into her chair. "Why waste money on a dress, I wont even wear?..."

Draco winced at her words. He didn't really feel up to going this year either, and if Blaise hadn't begged him to come, he wouldn't have. But seeing as though he had already bought the tux, he really had no choice. But she had to go, she just had to. He groaned, getting up and walking up the stairs. He really wasn't in the mood to hear anymore of their idol chit chat or talk of not going to the ball.

He slumped down onto his bed, putting his hands behind his back and stared up at the top of his four-poster bed. Pansy hadn't even looked at a dress yet. Why was that? usually, she would already have one, on a hanger in her closet, all ready and primped and all of that gushy girl stuff.

But she hadn't even looked at one yet...

This was unlike her. What was wrong? He pulled out his computer and signed on.

He began to write her an email, when suddenlya little box appeared on the bottom right corner of his screen.

_**Slytherinrawks16 has signed on**_

His eyes lit up. Had she just left to go to her room?

He shrugged, and began typing to her

_**PermafrostSerpant27 says : Hey Pansy...How are you?**_

He waited for her answer biting his lip. Was she ok?

_**Slytherinrawks16 says: Hey Ralf...not good...**_

He froze. He decided to ask her what was wrong.

**_Permafrostserpent27 says: Why what's up? _**

**_Slytherinerwaks16 says: Oh it's nothing really..._**

**_Permafrostserpent27 says: Come on...tell me It'll help I promise_**

**_Slytherinerwaks16 says: Well...I'm thinking about my ex a lot..._**

Draco stared at the words, a shocked expression on his face...

_**Permafrostserpent27 says: Why is that, Poppett?**_

**_Slytherinerwaks16 says:...Well I don't know...that's the problem...but I suppose it has to do a lot with this one girl he's been hanging out with a lot...She's a stupid Gryffindor..._**

_**Permafrostserpent27 says: Oh I hate Gryffindors...the whole lot of them should be shot...**_

The minute Draco sent that, his eyes grew wide. Oh shit!

_Shit shit shit_ he thought _Now she's going to know I'm from Hogwarts! Dammit!_

**_Slytherinerwaks16 says: What do you mean, you hate Gryffindors? You don't even know who Gryffindors are..._**

He didn't answer just yet...

**_Slytherinrawks16 says: Oh. My. Bloody...YOU'RE from Hogwarts! I KNEW IT!_**

He gulped...

_**Slytherinrawks16 says: Answer me, you! Are you or are you not from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry?**_

He sighed, and began typing

_**Permafrostserpent27says: ...you caught me...**_

**_Slytherinrawks16 says: I KNEW IT! Who are you? I don't know you! Of course our school is huge, so I probably wouldn't , would I?_**

**_Permafrostserpent27 says: ...I'm not telling you..._**

**_Slytherinrawks16 says: What? Why?...At least tell me what house you're in..._**

**_Permafrostserpent27 says: Nope...I'm not telling you... No specifics...My lips are sealed..._**

Draco knew he couldn't give her specifics...

_**Slytherinrawks16 says: Awwww...no fun...so Ralf...if that IS your real name, that is...how old are you?**_

**_Permafrostserpent27 says: lol...actually, Ralf isn't my real name, and I'm not telling you my age either_**

_**Slytherinrawks16 says: What? What is your name then?**_

**_Permafrostserpent27 says: I'm not telling you yet!_**

_**Slytherinrawks16 says: Why NOT?**_

Draco smirked. This was fun, even if it was a bit rude.

**_Permafrostserpent27 says: I'll tell you, when I feel I know you well enough... _**

_**Slytherinrawks16 says: But you DO! please tell me, Ralf...**_

_**Permafrostserpent27 says: Nope...now is not the right time...**_

_**Slytherinrawks16 says: When will it BE the right time?**_

**_Permafrostserpent27 says:...soon...you'll find out, soon... I promise_**

_**Slytherinrawks16 says:...fine...**_

**_Permafrostserpent27 says: So tell me what's been going on lately?_**

**_Slytherinrawks16 says: well for all I know, you could be stalking me, so you'd already know.._**

_**Permafrostserpent27 says: Hey! I am NOT a stalker...grins**_

**_Slytherinrawks16 says: Sure grins back...not a lot...I've been asking my fortune ball a bunch of questions about why I've been so sad , and the only thing it's been giving me is _**

"**_You never know what time can bring, The answer could be right around the corner...if you don't believe me, believe your heart, You'll find your knight in Shining Armor..."_**

_**...what does THAT mean?**_

Draco bit his lip. His dorm was right around the corner from hers... That ball was coming in handy, but it wasn't making it any easier for him to keep this a secret was it?

**_Permafrostserpent27 says: I'm not sure...Maybe it means, that whatever your thinking about...well, you should go for it..._**

He swallowed, not sure if he wanted to ask his next question...

_**Permafrostserpant27 says: Are you going to the Yule Ball?**_

_**Slytherinrawks16 says: Nope...**_

_**Permafrostserpent27 says: What? Why not?**_

_**Slytherinrawks16 says: I see no point in going...**_

**_Permafrostserpent27 says: that's not a good enough answer...why aren't you going?_**

**_Slytherinrawks16 says: I don't have a dress...there, happy?_**

_**Permafrostserpent27 says: Well, get one silly.**_

_**Slytherinrawks16 says: Well, are you going?**_

Draco began to sweat. _Please don't let her ask it_ he thought.

**_Permafrostserpent27 says: I don't know..._**

**_Slytherinrawks16 says: Why don't you know..._**

**_Permafrostserpent27 says: I just don't know..._**

_**Slytherinrawks16 says: Well why?**_

_**Permafrostserpent27 says:...I have to go...**_

_**Slytherinrawks16 says: Wait, Ralf... are you going to the Yule Ball!**_

_**Permafrostserpent27 says: Yes! I am...bye...**_

He closed his laptop and pulled the cord, not even waiting for her to respond. Great! now what was he going to do? She KNEW he went to Hogwarts, she KNEW He was going to the Yule Ball...

Then, at that very moment in time, an idea clicked inside his head. It would be a long time before the Ball and he made a decision right then and there... He was going to ask her to the Ball, as Ralf...

...but he would do more then that...

He put on his cloak and hat. It was the afternoon, a good time to go to Hogsmead...And that's just where Draco was headed.

* * *

Pansy awoke the next morning, feeling a bit nautious. Why was 'Ralf' being so awkward?

She yawned and got up, stretching herself out. She opened the door to the bathroom, stepping into the shower. She turned the water on, letting it spray over her tired body. The cool water felt good against her hot skin. She sighed.

She couldn't stop thinking about Draco. Why was that? It was over, wasn't it? She had broken it off. He wasn't hers anymore...He belonged to that Gryffindor slag, Hermione Granger. So why did she care?

The truth was that she still had feelings for him. She still wanted to be with him, but she wasn't about to admit that to him. No, she was stronger then that. It would only make him smirk and say something like _'oh, so now you want me back, do you_?'. She knew it...

That's why she wasn't about to admit that she still had feelings for him.

She left the shower, tears streaming down her face. She dried off and changed into her clothes, not caring that her hair was wet. Wiping a few tears away from her eyes, she opened the door, heading out to the common room. but something tripped her on her way out. She stumbled over whatever it was, and looked down.

She saw that it had been a fairly large box that had tripped her. It was addressed to her, so she picked it up, raising an eyebrow. She carried it back into her dorm, wondering what it was.

But as she opened it, her eyes grew wide...

It was a dress... Light green, strapless, and flowy...It had a lacy designe at the very top, and a ruffle effect along the bottom. Her mouth fell open. She looked it over in shock, pulling it out of the box so she could get a really good look at it, when a note fell out of it's ruffles. She picked it up and unfolded it, reading it in her head. A smile spread across her face, as she knew who it was from the minute she'd read the words.

_...Please come..._

* * *

**YES! very pleased with this chapter! but what's going to happen! woo and hoo, this rawks my sox! lol review plz!**


	7. Blaiseing Hott!

**OMG! look I'm updating this story too...lol again, sorry for taking so long. So much stupid crap has been going on...so yeah...**

**I'm not going to waste your time chatting...here's the next chapter..**

**Chapter 17- Blaise-ing Hott**

Hermione was stirring in her deep sleep. She was dreaming about whoever it was that had kissed her, but in her head he didn't have a face. The kiss kept repeating in her mind, each timein a completlydifferent way. Once it would be in Snape's Classroom. Next, it would be outside near the grounds. The scene changed every time, but one thing didn't change. Whoever had kissed her. And he still didn't have a face...

She had no idea who he was, and that drove her mad.

Awaking abruptly in the middle of the night, she didn't know what to think of the dream. It had been pulling at the back of her mind for a while, as to who had actually done it. And why had they, more importantly? If this was some stupid practical joke that Ron or Harry had pulled, she would find herself in utmost anger, especially at those stupid boys for getting her hopes up.

But were her hopes really Per say, "up"? She didn't know. All she knew, was that this dream had happened three nights in a row, and she was either going to find out who had done it, or die trying. Well maybe not die, but still.

Maybe someone had seen it happen?...

No, they would have said something to her by now, wouldn't they?...Unless...Unless whoever had kissed her had told them to keep their mouths shut. Could that be a possibility?

Well, of course it could. But who in the world would've kissed her? Definitely not a Slytherin, so that narrowed it down a bit.

She sighed, rolling onto her stomach and staring out the window. Hermione never really liked sleeping with the curtains closed around her bed. She had always loved to be able to wake up in the sunshine of a new day. So her drapes were open as well that night. The stars were out, and the moon was casting a glow over the lake that could take any muggles breath away. It really was something, these Hogwarts nights. Ones mind was broadened, as they stared deeply at the scenery before them. It made things seem more...comfortable.

And as Hermione stared out the window that night, she began to grow hungry. She needed thinking food. A quick late night visit to the kitchens couldn't hurt. She would just tell any teacher that she thought someone was roaming the halls. Being a prefect was quite the advantage.

She got up and pulled on a fuzzy robe over her shorts and tanktop. Pulling on her bunny slippers, she left the room. Heading out of the Common Room, she began walking towards the kitchens.

She was rushing herself, because she really didn't want to get caught. Getting caught wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, but she didn't really know how good of a liar she was when she was sleepy. She began to walk quicker, turning the corner.

But as she reached the corner, she ran into something, or more so someone. He had his cloak on, and smelled good. Fresh and something aqueous...where had she smelled that before?

"Ugh!" the shadowed figure said, pulling down his hood and staring at her with his Blazing green eyes. He was quite good looking. Too bad his Slytherin charm made up for it. Blaise stared back at her with utmost carelessness in his eyes, even though she was a prefect.

"Bloody, Granger. You scared the hell out of me." he said, getting up and dusting himself off. She just glared back.

"Students aren't supposed to be roaming the halls. Just what are you doing?" she asked, crossing her arms. The boy just had to show up everywhere didn't he?

Blaise just smirked "Oh come on. Don't play that prefect role with me..." he hissed. "You know that this hallway isn't on the Gryffindor Prefects shift..."

Hermione stopped, and raised an eyebrow. Wow...this hallway really wasn't on their shifts was it? But how did he know that?

"And how in the world do you know that, Zabini?" she asked tartly.

"Oh, do use your head! Draco is a prefect, remember? And seeing as though he's my best friend, I think I know a few things. And stop asking me questions." he snapped. "You're treading on ground you don't need to be on, and I don't think I'd like to answer anything else."

Hermione scoffed "Oh I'm sure that what you're doing is very personal..." she said sarcastically "And the food in your hands is just so unobvious." She smirked.

Blaise stared down at his two pastries he was carrying, and glared at her. "Well, you're probably going down their yourself, aren't you?" he asked "What else would you be doing?"

She didn't answer. For a short moment, the two just stared at eachother, but it felt like an eternity to Hermione. His Jade-green eyes looked her over a few times, causing her to blush deeply. To prevent anymore awkwardness, she looked away and cleared her throat. But his eyes remained on her. Finally she stomped her foot.

"Would you please stop staring at me!" she blurted out.

Blaise just smirked "It's a free country Granger..."

"Well that doesn't mean you can go gallivanting around, staring at people. It's quite freaky."

"I'm not trying to impress people..."

"Well..." Hermione stared back at him for the time being, with a mix of confusion and concern in her eyes.

"Well what?"

"Nothing..."

"No, you started it. Finish it..." He demanded.

She glared "Did you happen to see who kissed me the other day?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

Blaises expression turned into a nervous eyebrow raise, but it was quickly replaced with a smirk. "Maybe..." he hinted.

Hermione sighed "Well, if you do could you at least tell me if it was Ron or Harry..."

"No. None of those stupid Gits were even near you when it happened..."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. That was good to know. Blaise noticed her relief, and quickly wanted to counteract it in all of his Slytherin pride.

"But, you probably wouldn't want this person kissing you any other time, if you knew who had done it..." he warned.

Hermione looked back at him, raising an eyebrow. "Oh Merlin, was it Neville?" she asked, placing an agitated hand on her agitated forehead. Blaise shook his head.

"No, it wasn't Longbottom...But you still probably wouldn't like it..."

"Oh come one, just tell me..."

"Absolutely not..." Blaise said, "He's er...My friend..."

Hermione's eyes snapped open. "Your friend?" she asked, getting the wrong idea.

Was it Draco? She asked herself.

"Was it...erm...Draco?" she asked him outloud. It had to be.

Blaises eyes snapped open as well "No no no ... He's all over Pansy...Good Lord, woman I'd expect you to know that!" he waved an annoyed hand at her. "Just go, It's obvious you're too stupid to know who did it..."

"I'm not stupid!" she shot at him "I get better marks than you!"

"Oh go stick your nose in a book!" he spit daggers at her. "It's all you'll ever be good for!"

"Not until you tell me!"

"I'm not going to tell you! Get over it!"

"I have to know, Blaise! Tell me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I will not tell you, shove off!"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me who!" she said, planting her feet firmly "I've been thinking about it ever since, and the kiss wont even leave me alone in my dreams." she admitted. Upon hearing this information, Blaises eyes grew wide.

"Really?" he asked.

"yes really, ok? I've never experienced a kiss like that. It made me weak in the knees, ok? I don't care who it was, I don't care if I'll hate finding out. But I need to know. I don't think I could ever forget the way that person kissed me. It was like...I don't know...perfect... Please Blaise, if you know who tell me because-"

He shushed her, placing a hand up. "sshhhh..." he said, smirking.

She eyed his smirk before biting her lip. "What?" she asked.

"Would you like to experience a kiss like that again?" he asked. He grabbed her gently by the shoulders and pressed his lips against hers.

Hermione's eyes snapped open for the third time that night, but quickly closed as the warmth of his soft lips made her weak in the knees.

The same kindof weakness she had felt that day in Potions.

When he finally did break the kiss, he backed away smiling at her. She however was speechless for quite some time, her eyes closed. When she finally decided to open them, she stared deeply into his own jade eyes and smiled back.

"It was you?" she asked, quite amused.

Blaise simply nodded, going a bit red. "I wasn't going to tell you, but I figured since it was driving you that crazy..." he shrugged.

Hermione couldn't help but smirk. What was to come of something like this.

She had no more time to think as he was pulling her in for another well-deserved kiss. He smelled good. Fresh and something aqueous.

**LOL! yeah, It's taken me forever, but I finally updated! Cute huh? Don't worry, more of Pansy and Draco are coming very soon!**


	8. A Minor Setback

**Hey guys! ok so I screwed up haha...so i edited this and fixed chapter because one of my devoted readers (just a (hp)fanficfan! tackles and hugs) asked me about pansy's dress...see I thought I was right in thinking that it was PINK...but it was GREEN! I'm stupid and forgot to check..anyway so yeah. I was all "Oh no! I messed up!" so I fixed that...thank you so much hun!**  
**...I kindof thought long and hard about this before actually writing it, cuz it's kindof intense. Alrighty, just warning you.**

**Chapter 19- A Minor Setback**

Draco was a bundle of nerves.

The day was growing darker outside of his window, leaving him with almost four hours before the ball. He wasn't dressed yet, nor was his hair gelled the messy way that the ladies just seemed to like, and yet his entire body felt like lead.

Tonight would be the night...and it was freaking him out badly. He stared into the small mirror by the washbasin in his dorm, and let out a huge sigh.

What if she didn't take him back? Would all of this careful planning go to waste after tonight? And what was to happen if she did want him back? Would everything just sortof go back to normal? So many un-answered questions were pressing at the front of his mind like annoyances, and he couldn't seem to calm himself down.

Tonight was going to be risky that was for sure. but if he didn't calm down soon, his nerves would get the best of him, and he would never be able to do this.

Stepping away from his mirror, he knelt down by his four poster bed, reaching underneath and pulling out a half empty bottle of Firewhisky and a shot glass. Pouring himself one, he downed it quickly. But his body and nerves kept asking for more, so more he gave it, pouring the burning liquid through his lips and down his throat.

Quickly, he downed the whole half of the bottle. But it didn't feel like enough...He needed more.

Reaching under Goyles bed, he pulled out another bottle that had only been used for a single shot. Technically it was stealing, but hell, he could just go by him a new one later. He began to drink the contents of that bottle as well, wanting nothing more than to be relaxed.

* * *

Blaise was looking rather stunning in his handsome black robes, as he strolled along the Hallway towards the Gryffindor tower to pick up Hermione. He muttered the password that he wasn't supposed to know, and walked into the Gryffindor Common room. It was empty though, as most of them were upstairs in their dorms changing. Not able to head up the stairs to the girls dorms, he sat down on the couch comfortably. He didn't care whose Common room it was or who had the nerve to ask him to leave. He wasn't leaving without his arm around his date.

As if she could read his mind, Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs. Clearing her throat loudly, she caught his attention. He turned around, his eyes widening at the sight of her.

She was beautiful tonight. Not that she wasn't any other night, but...wow...

The silky red dress that hung from her body gracefully, had a slit up one side and a nice low neckline. Her hair was done up, and soft curls framed her face. She glowed with the light of a thousand fairies, as she made her way down the stairs and to him. He greeted her with a soft kiss.

"Hello..." he said, breathlessly, looking her over once more "You look stunning..." he told her.

She felt her face flush with pink, and she nodded "So do you. Black really is your color."

Blaise would have loved nothing more than to snog her right then and there, but his watch argued with him as he checked the time. He sighed.

"We have to go get Draco...He told us to meet him early, so we could figure things out." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

She pouted her lips, but nodded anyhow "You're right...We'd better go find him..."

Hand in hand, the two walked together, out of the Gryffindor commons and back into the empty hallway. Why Draco had made them get ready so early, was beyond Hermione. She didn't know why he would need this much time to get things settled, but oh well. It was rather fun to look nice everywhere she went, especially in the arms of Blaise Zabini.

As they walked down to the dungeons, she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Are you cold?" he asked, concerned "It gets quite chilly down here..."

Hermione smiled "I'm fine, thanks." she told him, still a bit nervous about it all.

As the two entered the Slytherin Common room and headed up for Draco's dorm, they ran into Pansy. She looked quite elegant in her lovely green dress and her brown locks curled and falling past her shoulders, with silver bracelets at her wrists. She glared at Blaise then back at Hermione, before walking past them and muttering something about it being "not right".

Blaise sighed "She hates me for it..." he whispered to Hermione. "But she'll get over it sooner or later..."

Hermione nodded "Hopefully sooner..." she whispered back.

The two walked down the hall until they reached Dracos dorm, but before they had time to open the door a loud THUMP was heard inside. The two exchanged nervous glances, before finally deciding to open the door.

There inside the room, stumbling across the floor with a half empty bottle of firewhisky in his hand, was Draco. He looked up at them with his blood-shot eyes and grinned sheepishly.

"Hermy!" he shouted, hugging her and almost making her fall over i his tipsy manner. "Merlin's Beard, you look beautiful..." he said. Hermione could smell alcohol on his breath and every other part of him. Blaise gave Draco a mixed look of confusion and anger, as so did she.

"Draco!" she said, firmly "You're drunk..."

"Woohoo!" he said, slapping his knee in laughter "Look everyone, it's miss point out the obvious!" he shouted to the room, turning and falling onto the bed in a fit of laughter. Hermione was fuming by now.

"Draco listen to me! Listen!" she said, pulling him up by his collar. "Tonight was supposed to be THE night! Why did you do this!" she asked.

Draco smiled goofily "I was nervous..." he said, hiccuping a few times "I...I needed to relax..." he smirked at her, taking her face in his hands. Blaise's hands curled into fists as he saw him do this.

"Drake, come on..." he said, trying his best to keep calm. "You've gotta get some anti-tipsy potion in you right now..." he demanded firmly. But Draco was too busy staring at hermione in the awkward way he was to even look at Blaise.

"Wow...Hermy..." he said, smiling goofily again, blinking a few times "You're so pretty..."

He leaned forward, planting a kiss on Hermione's lips, causing her eyes to snap open. She jumped away from him, staring at him in awe.

"Oh Blimey!" she said, rubbing her forehead, "Blaise, he is so drunk, he doesn't even know what he's doing..."

She turned to Blaise, seeing that he no longer occupied the space by the door. Instead he had run over to Draco, pulling out his wand. He had it aimed at Draco's face, and he looked pissed.

Hermione quickly pulled out her own wand and shouted "Expelliarmus!" before Blaise could do anything.

Having his wand taken away from him, he turned to her. "Hermione!" he shouted "He just Bloody kissed you!" he pointed a finger at Draco, who was previously clutching his stomach in laughter.

Hermione was on the verge of tears. This was NOT how she'd imagined the night would go.

"He can't help it!" she shouted back "He's drunk off his rocker!"

"Well, he wouldn't have been, had it not been for his bloody decision to GET drunk!"

"Blaise, Listen to me-"

"No!" he shouted, grabbing Draco by the shoulders.

"Now you listen to me!" he shouted at his best friend "You have NO right freaking us out the way you did, NOR do you have the right to KISS my Girlfriend!"

Taking a step back, he saw the laughter subside and a light-headed expression replace it on Draco's face.

"Well...You know...yyy...aahhh" he began to say, before tipping slightly. His eyes stared around the room, as if he were dizzy, and soon he had fallen backwards, completely passed out. Hermione eyed him, before a tear rolled down her cheek.

Blaise was just annoyed. "Look here," he told her "You can't just baby him like this...It really was his decision to---" he paused picking up the three empty bottles on the floor "--umm steal Crabbe ad Goyle's whisky. I'm sorry if I freaked out or scared you but-"

"You didn't scare me..." she answered quickly, snapping her expression from Draco to Blaise. "It's just...all of our planning-all the months of careful secret identity- well, he ruined everything..."

Blaise smirked "I thought even you wouldn't be that thick..." he said, turning and searching the room for something. Hermione eyed him carefully.

"What are you looking for?" she asked, curiously. He was rummaging about the room as if he were looking for water on a Blaming hot day.

"I'll tell you when I find it--a ha!" he shouted, pulling out a small blue vile from inside Dracos desk. "It's called The Ass Saver Potion" he told her smirking and holding up the bottle so she could see it. "Ok so we still don't have a name for it, but let me tell you...it does wonders."

Walking over to Draco, he lifted his head in his hands and Poured some of the liquid down his throat.

"Blaise, what does it do?" she asked him. He smiled.

"Oh tons of things...it rids you of your drunkenness, helps you see clearly, clears out your internal organs so to a teacher, it looks as if you've never been drinking. But it has a slight after affect..." he said, smiling down at Draco and pointing his wand at the boys lips.

"absconditus labefactum" he said confidently. Not even a second later, Draco began to stir.

Hermione gazed curiously yet again at him "But what's the after affect then?"

Blaise Smirked "He wont remember anything...which is norma, but he wont even remember pilfering the bottles from wherever the hell he got them...But lucky for him, this has happened so many times to the both of us, that he'll know he screwed up."

Draco was beginning to fully wake up now.

"mmmhhh" he groaned, "Wha--" he rubbed his eyes and looked around, first at Hermione, then at Blaise, then at the bottles that littered his bed. He placed a hand on his forehead, sitting upright.

"I suppose I got drunk then?" he asked Blaise.

His best friend simply smirked nodding at him. Draco sighed

"So, what did I do this time?" he asked, wincing.

Blaise just smirked again, "Oh you went wild," he said sarcastically "Running up and down the halls completely starker yelling 'I'm drunk as a bloody sailor' as you ran..."

Draco grimaced at him "haha..." he muttered "No, seriously."

"Seriously?" Blaise asked, getting somber now. "Well, seriously you about got slapped for kissing Her..." he said pointing to Hermione who was blushing as the boys stared at her, Blaise with a small smile, and Draco with embarrassment.

"Oh Bloody..." he said, getting up. "Granger, I'm...sorry..." he told her, getting up and walking over to her sheepishly. "I hope you wont take it the wrong way or anything..."

Hermione simply held up a hand a shushed him "it's already forgotten..." she told him simply.

Blaise smirked and walked over to Draco. "Ok Mate," he said, "let's get you ready for the big night, before you find anymore firewhisky."

He drug him into the bathroom, leaving Hermione to sit waiting on the bed.

Draco gave her a small smile, before leaving her alone to get ready.

_This is it_ he told himself _This is the night when all the careful planning has to pull through..._

_and you've got no more firewhisky...damn it all to Hell!_

**LMAO yay! fun chapter but very weird at the beginning. Oh well...It got better right? PLZ PLZ PLZ review me, review me! haha I like it I like it! oh PS: absconditus labefactum just means to take away weakness and obvlivion or to take away...like passing out and stuff...so yeah haha. Just a trivial fact there.**


	9. This is it

**(Note to self: Pansy's dress--GREEN! lol j/p...)**

**Yay! The next chapter! If you all don't mind I'm going to try and hold things out a bit, but you can protest if you'd like haha...I love you guys, you give the most awesome reviews! keep em comin'!**

**Chapter 19- This is it...**

Pansy entered the ballroom, her flowy green dress swishing around her legs. She had butterflies in her stomach, and they never ceased to annoy the hell out of her. But they had a reason for being there.

Tonight, she would finally meet the mystery man, Ralf Domacoy...and she had no Idea what she was going to say.

They had made plans to meet at the center of the dance floor for the first slow song. She sat down by the ice sculptures and waited for it. She was excited, but at the same time she worried about this. What if he wasn't what she'd expected? What if he was a jerk in real life?

What if he hurt her?

She found herself becoming more and more afraid of hurt, ever since the day she lost Draco. He had been her everything. People kept telling her it was 'for the best' to let him go. But all it brought was pain and suffering...and sleepless nights.

Hopefully Ralf could cure her of that.

She sat and waited, but didn't have to wait long. A slow song came on, and she found it very hard to move her legs, as she made her way to the middle of the floor, waiting for him. People around her were staring at the girl who was alone on the dance floor, but she was too busy waiting for him to care.

* * *

Draco was practically running down the halls, Hermione and Blaise following. She passed Ron and Harry with not so much as a hello and a smile, and was on her way. The two just shot her icy glares, turning up their noses. She didn't care. If they couldn't handle it, then they didn't have to.

Still, she missed them if only a little. The three had been best friends since first year, for Bloody sakes.

But right now, she had bigger fish to fry. It was weird, but she actually felt as if Draco was actually her friend. Strange, as to how one of her worst enemies could become her best friend.

The three entered the Dance just in time to hear the first slow song sweep the floor. Draco saw Pansy walk to the center, and swallowed hard.

Blaise took notice of this, and slapped him on the back "Go get 'em Drake..." he told him, supportively.

Draco just nodded. He felt his legs begin to progress towards her, but he could've sworn it wasn't him doing it. His heart was saying 'go' but his mind was screaming at him to 'stop'.

He didn't stop. He walked on and on, his thoughts screaming at him. But he blocked them out with the sight of her. She looked so gorgeous in the dress he'd bought for her. Almost angelic, if she wasn't a Slytherin. Slytherins couldn't really look angelic. In any case, she looked beautiful.

_Oh Bloody Hell_ he thought This is it. You're almost there.

He walked on, as she was turned the otherway, looking for him. He walked up behind her, placing a shaky hand on her shoulder. He felt her tense up, and he breathing quicken.

"Ralf?" she asked.

His Malfoy charm had to come out sometime. _Now! Begin now!_ he yelled at himself. It did nothing.

"Yeah, P..." he said. Oh god, this was it. And he wasn't even self-assured. The one time in his life that he wasn't confident. The one single time he wasn't going to be cocky about something.

She turned to face him, and her breath caught in her chest. Her eyes widened to the size of galleons, as she stared at him. Oh Merlin, those eyes!

Draco, having very little reassurance right now, actually blushed. Draco Malfoy...blushed. Why did one girl mean so much to him? Enough to make the Slytherin badass himself redden in the cheeks?

"Pansy, I-" he began to say, but he didn't know how to word any of it.

She simply stared back at him, her expression full of shock and astonishment.

"Y- you're..." she sputtered. "You're Ralf?" she finally asked, her expression changing into what Draco thought could've been anger. That wasn't good.

"Yes..." he said, quietly. "Pansy, I-...I've been Ralf to try and...well...Pansy I...I love you...You know that."

She stared back at him, a tear falling down her face. "No,...no this is wrong...I- I can't deal with this right now, Draco! Merlin, If I'd thought it was going to be you, I would've never... aww Bloody!" she said, turning on her heel and walking away from him quickly.

Draco watched her leave, his hands trying to reach out to her. He felt something die inside of him as she walked away. Life, as of now was never going to be the same. He wanted to chase her, but it would do no good. He brought his arms back to his sides.

It hadn't worked. The whole plan had backfired.

It took every fiber of his being not to cry. He would wait until he got back up into his dorm to do such things.

Sighing deeply, he walked away from the dancing people. He didn't know how to explain this to Blaise or Hermione, but knew it wouldn't be hard. They'd probably figure it out once he wasn't around anymore.

That was it. With not so much as a hello, he walked right past them, ignoring their confusion and cries for him to come back. He didn't want to talk to anyone. All he wanted was to run...or fly...or die right then and there. Nothing was going to bring Pansy back to him.

He began to run.

He ran so hard. He wanted to get back to his dorm. Back to his alcohol.

But something stopped him. That something was a suit of armor. He wasn't looking where he was going and had ran right into it, hitting his head hard, and slicing a long cut down his side. Falling onto the ground, he winced in pain, but kept going.

Got to get to your dorm, Draco He told himself Got to get there. Got to make the pains go away.

He collapsed, lying there. He had to get there. He had to.

But he couldn't move, as was feeling very light headed. Everything around him was fading. Everything was growing dark.

The last thing he heard before he was out was the faint voice of Hermione, screaming.

Hermione ran to his limp body.

"Draco!" she yelled, kneeling down beside him, placing both hands on his face.

"Come on Draco! Come on, please..." she said.

The teachers came to see what the commotion was about. If it was possible, Snape looked as if he was about to cry.

"What did you do to my prized Slytherin, girl?" he snarled.

Hermione shot the teacher an icy glare. "Me! I didn't do anything! How dare you accuse me!"

Dumbledor didn't say anything. Instead he lifted his wand and muttered a Moblecorpus spell. Dracos limp body was elevated a few feet above the ground.

"He'll need to be taken to the hospital wing..." He told them. Blaise offered to do it, giving hermione a quick kiss on the cheek, before going on his way with Draco.

Hermione was genuinely angry. The teachers had all gone, leaving the students to stare at the small puddle of blood on the floor from his cut. Hermione couldn't look at it. She turned her head to see Pansy staring down with a shocked look. She felt her blood begin to boil.

"YOU!" she screamed at her, pulling out her wand "THIS wouldn't have happened if you had just LISTENED to him!" she pointed it at Pansy shakily.

Pansy glared, pulling out her own wand. "HE HURT ME, GRANGER!" she shrieked back. "You have NO idea!"

"YES I DO!" She shouted "He told me all about how you didn't listen to him, you bloody ignoramus! And that bloody beautiful DRESS he went out of his way to get you! Diffindo!"

She shouted, ripping a large piece of the green dress off her. Pansy glared at the girl.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW, MUDBLOOD!" she shrieked, pointing the wand at Hermione's chest.

"Stupefy!" she shouted, shooting a ray of light a Hermione. She flew back a few feet, hitting the wall hard and crumpling to the floor unconscious. Students stared at her, then back at Pansy who had a very scared look on her face. Running away from the students, she raced to find a professor.

Before she went completely out, Hermione had one thought, menacingly pushing at the front of her mind.

_Bloody Hell, tonight didn't really go as planned did it?_

* * *

**I KNOW! I know...don't worry I like happy endings haha and this is definitly not the end!**

**Review plz!**


End file.
